


"We have chemistry together"

by GlitterCake20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dorks, M/M, Strangers to lab partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: For Manny, my ghosty, a late b-day present as compensation for that big ass machine I made you break.





	"We have chemistry together"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).



> For Manny, my ghosty, a late b-day present as compensation for that big ass machine I made you break.

“Nope.”

 

“What do you mean ‘nope” Mr. Raeken?” The professor asks lowering his glasses to the brim of his nose.

 

“I mean…” Theo nods his head to the back of the class, to the spikey haired guy whose tongue pokes out the side of his mouth as he pours the green liquid from one container to the other, “… I am _not_ partnering up with that dork who blows everything up. There is no way.”

 

“There is always a way Mr. Raeken, and this way,” the professor points to the path down the middle of the chemistry class, “this way leads to your seat. In the back. With the dork.”

 

He hates school. He hates it all, and he really doesn’t feel like getting his face blown off when what’s-his-name mixes the wrong chemicals again. Theo remembers the last time candyfloss-like foam filled the entire class and stained everyone’s clothes because the boy mixed god knows what together and it blew up in clouds of pink fluff and kept swelling and swelling. He also remembers the stupid smile on his face as a big blob of it ran down his cheek…

 

Theo shuffles halfheartedly down the narrow passage to the last desk in the back, he’s got a grimace on his face as he watches dork boy play with long strings of green flubber.

 

“Hey! Hey Liam. Be cool man, be cool.” Theo hears the boy’s friend hiss in something he thought was a whisper when Theo approaches them. They are such idiots, all of them and he cannot wait to finish high school. The boy, Liam, sticks is hands under the table with a guilty jolt, he looks ridiculous with those huge transparent goggles on his face, they are so steamed up with idiot mist that Theo can barely see his eyes.

 

He rolls his eyes and flop down on the chair next to Liam, looking to the side eyebrows furrowed when the boy carefully slides his books to his side of the table, Theo doesn’t know why but Liam smiles- in fact he’s turning red from holding in a laugh. “Whattt?” Theo snaps and the boy snorts and drops his head onto his arms, and so does his friend. “Excuse me, but what is your _problem_?” Theo sneers at him leaning down to his level.

 

Liam comes up again and takes the goggles off, pushing them back on his head and Theo has to take an extra breath because shit, he’s cute. His eyes are really fucking blue and he’s talking… he’s talking?? Is he talking to Theo?? He can't hear anything; he is too busy staring. “What?”

 

“I said, I’m Liam, how are you?” he still looks like he’s about to burst out laughing and Theo is somewhere between wanting to slap him and asking for his number.

 

“I’m Theo…. Why are you laughing?? Do I have something on my face?” Theo growls and swipes a hand over his face, feeling for what may be a piece of stray lunch when Liam’s phone buzzes between them on the desk and a message from his friend in front of him, pops up.

 

_Mason: Yeah... a whole lotta sexy._

 

The message reads in reply to Theo’s question. His eyebrows shoot up and he stares at Liam and then at the friend, his mouth agape.

 

His friend snorts and holds his hands over his mouth but his shoulders are shaking with laughter. Liam however is bright red, and he grabs the phone and shoves it in his pocket. He then picks up his text book and tosses it against his friends back and it slides off dropping to the floor with a loud thud. Liam’s phone buzzes again, and he digs it out of his pocket:

 

_Mason: Talk to him!!!_

“Talk to him about what?” Theo smirks and looks straight ahead, Liam is still blushing and it will make him blush too and that’s the last thing he needs so he avoids the piercing blue eyes instead.

 

“Nothing. He’s talking about my dad.”

 

“Your dad??”

 

The friend spins around slamming his hands down on their table and looks at Theo but even he falters a bit, “He’s lying. He’s got a fat crush on you.” He looks at Liam, “There, ice broken. Now talk.”  The dark boy turns back around and pops his earphones in, probably as a gesture that he won’t eavesdrop.

 

Liam covers his face with his hands and groans. It’s true, he’s been eyeing the guy for a while now, Theo is just always so aloof and intimidating and he has never had the courage to say anything to him because a guy like him wouldn’t even look twice at a clown like Liam. That’s partly why he has been giggling hysterically since Theo had taken a seat next to him.

 

Theo smiles twirling his pen around in his hand. He’s about to giggle too because Liam doesn’t know what the hell to do but the professor cuts them off by slapping a tray down in front of them, Theo jumps slightly at the loud clang of the metal to metal but Liam… well he was positively glowing.

 

“Turn on the Bunsen burners. Carefully! Please, we are still getting the last fire damage repaired.” He gives Liam that ‘dad glare’ and turns away.

 

The two look at each other as the teacher babbles on and then they unpack the content on the tray and Liam ignites the burner. Theo eyes the flame and then the boy as he slaps the rubber goggles back on his face, Theo thinks maybe its not such a bad idea to wear the idiotic goggles given who he is sitting next to.

 

“So you like me huh?” Theo asks busying himself with pouring the liquid from the glass tube into the metal bowl and placing it on the burner.

 

“I think you’re Copper and Tellurium, yes.” Liam confirms with an impposibly straight face.

 

Theo snorts and the professor looks around, silencing them with one look before he continues his explanation that they are absolutely not listening to. Theo glances over to Liam, and he’s kind of in awe, Liam’s really handsome when he smiles- even with the dumb goggles on, “ _You_ are cute.” he says and pours another tube into the bowl and Liam turns the heat up.

 

“You think so??”

 

At that moment there is a weird smell and Theo drags his eyes away from Liam and looks at the Bunsen burner, copious amounts of smoke billow from the small metal bowl atop it, “Oh fuck!” is all he manages to say before the bowl and the liquid inside it erupts and shoots up through the ceiling with a loud _pheeeeew_ sound. They look up at the perfectly round hole that the bowl left behind and everyone exhales, it could have been worse.

 

“Wow, okay, this is fine. Totally fine. No one got hurt or sticky. This is progress.” Liam jokes and everyone giggles except the professor, “Mr. Dunbar, I specifically said not to let it get too hot but ye-”

Liam feels bad for all of two seconds before there’s a loud rumble and the crappy white ceiling board collapses down onto their desk, knocking him, Theo and the professor to the ground. There is coughing and sputtering and flailing but all three emerge unharmed, covered in white dust and debris.

 

“So this is progress? This is what you call fine?”  Theo smiles as he waves away the cloud of dust around him, he notices then that he has fallen into Liam’s lap and the boy’s hands are resting on his thighs, blue eyes twinkling. He’s suddenly captured and can’t seem look away from Liam’s lips, he licks his own but falters to make a move.

 

Liam is serious now and brings his hands up to Theo’s face, pulling him down into a soft kiss, it lasts only a few seconds but it sparks much more than a flame. Liam pulls away slowly, eyes still closed, and he smiles like his dorky self again, “No, I call this chemistry.” he says and he kisses Theo again before they are both hauled off to detention.

 


End file.
